Uchiha's Charming Maid
by Uchiha Megane
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya jadi pembantu di keluarga Uchiha di mana para pangeran tampan mulai terpesona dengan kehadiran kamu? Haruno Sakura dibuat pusing dengan kelakuan mereka, jadi siapa yang akan dia pilih? Shisui, Itachi, atau si misterius Uchiha Sasuke? Sasuke X Sakura, Itachi X Sakura, Shisui X Sakura
1. 1

**Uchiha's Charming Maid **

Disclaimer: Masashi Kisimoto

Summary: Bagaimana rasanya jadi pembantu di keluarga Uchiha di mana para pangeran tampan mulai terpesona dengan kehadiran kamu? Haruno Sakura dibuat pusing dengan kelakuan mereka, jadi siapa yang akan dia pilih? Shisui, Itachi, atau si misterius Uchiha Sasuke?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Pagi Ma…" Shisui menyeret kursi di meja makan menyapa Mikoto, ibunda yang sejak tadi sudah berada di meja makan yang sedang mengolesi selai pada roti tawar di tangannya. "Tumben kamu udah rapi pagi-pagi gini Bang?!" Katanya heran melihat putra sulungnya sudah rapi dengan kemeja dan dasi.

"Hari ini ada meeting di luar kota, jadi ya ini yang terpaksa dilakukan Ma."

"Harusnya tiap hari kamu wangi biar ada cewek nempel sama kamu gitu." Kini bukan lagi roti dan selai yang ada di tangan ibu dari tiga anak itu, pisau di tangan kanannya mulai membelah bagian apel di tangan yang satunya, ketika wajah cantiknya tersenyum pada Shisui, dirinya tak sadar kalau pisau telah menyayat telapak tangannya sampai berdarah.

"Aw…"

"Mama berdarah Ma…" Shisui segera mencari obat merah dan plester sementara Mikoto mencuci lukanya di tempat cuci piring lalu kembali ke meja makan. Shisui segera menyambut telapak tangan Mikoto lalu mengobati lukanya dan menempel plester di sana. "Ma… aku kan sudah bilang, Mama sudah gak muda lagi, Mama jangan melakukan pekerjaan sendiri kayak gini terus Ma."

"Ya terus siapa yang bantu Mama kalo gini? Papa sama adik-adik kamu itu sibuk semua, lagian Mama udah nyuruh kamu cari istri tapi kenapa kamu gak denger Mama sih Sui?"

"Kenapa Mama gak cari pembantu?"

"Karena Mama belum percaya sama kerjaan mereka."

Shisui hanya menghela nafas mendengar jawaban itu, keluarga Uchiha sudah lama tak memperkerjakan pembantu semenjak pembantu mereka kabur 7 tahun lalu sambil membawa harta benda dari rumah itu, setelah kejadian tersebut Mikoto selaku istri dari kepala keluarga Uchiha memutuskan untuk mengerjakan sendiri pekerjaan rumah yang cukup melelahkan mengingat rumah mereka cukup luas untuk di tempati.

"Loh Mama kenapa Bang?" Itachi datang dengan wajah panik ketika melihat Shisui sedang mengurus luka di telapak tangan Mikoto. "Barusan tangannya kena pisau, Ita lo bareng gue kan ke kantornya?" Tanya Shisui pada Itachi, saudaranya yang lebih muda 2 tahun darinya.

"Mama senang kalo kalian kompak, o ya Sasuke mana ya kok Mama belum lihat?"

"Hai Ma..." Si pemilik wajah dingin dan datar menampakkan dirinya, bungsu Uchiha yang paling jarang bicara dan auranya paling misterius. Bahkan ketika menyapa Mikoto dia tampak konsisten dengan muka temboknya. "Sas… bukan gitu caranya nyapa Mama sendiri!" Tegur Shisui selaku sulung yang bijak.

"Masalah buat situ?" Sasuke berkata sinis.

"Sudah-sudah, kalian udah mau berangkat kan? Sini duduk sarapan dulu, Mama gak mau sarapan sendirian gara-gara Papa sedang pergi ke luar kota."

Sementara kedua kakaknya pergi bersama menggunakan mobil milik Shisui, Sasuke memilih memakai motor sport hitam kesayangannya, namun tak jauh dari pagar rumah yang baru dilaluinya, genangan air yang terkena ban sepeda motornya ternyata terciprat pada sosok gadis yang berjalan di samping motornya.

"Aaahh…" Gadis itu nampak kesal gara-gara kemejanya jadi kotor terkena cipratan dari genangan itu. "Heh!" Gadis itu menghentikan pengendara motor yang menjadi sumber masalahnya. "Ck…" Sasuke mendesah kesal ketika motornya dihentikan secara tiba-tiba.

"Permisi anda menghalangi jalan!" Ujar pemuda berambut raven hitam itu sembari membuka kaca pelindung helmnya. "Situ pake motor lihat-lihat jalan ga sih?" Gadis itu dipenuhi amarah.

"Emang kenapa?"

"Lihat dong baju gue kotor!"

"Oh…"

"Oh?" Gadis bersurai hijau di depan Sasuke memicingkan tatapan kesalnya. "Ini gara-gara motor lo tau!"

"Maaf ya gue ga sengaja!" Sasuke menutup kembali kaca helmnya, tanpa mempedulikan gadis yang sedang marah-marah padanya dia memilih melajukan motornya lagi.

"Kampret dasar cowok sinting!"

"Tembok banget jadi cowok, awas kalo ketemu lagi gue gebuk pake martil!"

Setelah Sasuke meninggalnya tanpa tanggung jawab atas perbuatannya membuat kemeja kesayangannya kotor kini gadis itu melanjutkan langkahnya sambil mengumpat dan bersumpah akan balas dendam pada bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha itu.

"Haruno Sakura… hmmm… kamu yakin mau kerja di rumah ini?"

Tujuan gadis bersurai merah muda itu adalah melamar pekerjaan di kediaman Uchiha setelah dapat informasi kalau keluarga itu sedang membutuhkan asisten rumah tangga, ya selama ini sebenarnya Mikoto telah lama mencari asisten yang dapat meringankan pekerjaannya di rumah, namun setiap kali seorang gadis datang ke rumah itu ia merasa tak cocok setelah melihat praktik kerja dari calon-calon ART yang sudah dieliminasi sebelumnya itu.

"Tapi sebelum kamu kerja, saya ingin tahu dulu bagaimana cara kamu kerja. Kamu siap Sakura?"

"Baik Nyonya."

Dalam pengawasan Mikoto, Sakura mempraktikan bagaimana cara dirinya menyapu, mengepel, mencuci, dan melukan pekerjaan rumah lain. Beruntung pekerjaan gadis bermanik hijau cerah itu dapat membuat Mikoto puas dengan pekerjaannya, "Oke… kamu ternyata cukup mengesankan Sakura!" Mikoto memuji hasil kerjanya.

"Jadi apakah saya diterima Nyonya?" Manik hijau matanya berbinar berharap Mikoto akan memberikan jawaban yang diharapkannya.

"Kamu bisa masak juga kan Nona Haruno?"

"Eh?"

Mikoto hanya tersenyum tanpa mengatakan sesuatu lain menunjukkan arti jawaban yang baik di sana, "Saya perlu memasak juga di sini?" Sakura menggigit jarinya karena gugup. "Ini satu tes terakhir agar aku yakin apa kamu bisa diterima di sini Nona Haruno."

Semburat merah di pipinya menandakan gadis bersurai merah muda itu gugup dan sedikit agak tidak percaya diri, namun itu harus dilakukannya karena ini adalah pekerjaan yang memang harus segera di dapatkannya. _Kalau bukan karena Ayah, aku tak ingin mengambil pekerjaan seperti ini. _Sakura hanya bisa bergumam dalam hatinya, jikalau bukan karena ingin membantu biaya pengobatan sang ayah dan menambah penghasilan untuk biaya kuliah, Haruno Sakura tidak ingin menjadi asisten rumah tangga di keluarga kaya raya seperti ini.

"Baiklah, Sakura aku sudah putuskan kau akan bekerja di sini mulai hari ini."

"Tapi… Nyonya aku bahkan belum memulai memasak." Katanya dengan cucuran keringat di wajahnya yang mengherankan. "Aku merasa aku percaya padamu kok!" Baru kali ini Mikoto bersimpati pada gadis yang melamar pekerjaan sebagai asisten rumah tangga seperti saat ini, biasanya wanita paruh baya itu memilih bersikap tegas bukan ramah tamah seperti yang ia lakukan pada Sakura hari ini.

"Benarkah?"

"Terima kasih Nyonya!" Ungkap Sakura kegirangan, setelah tertolak dari lamaran pekerjaan yang selalu ia kirimkan sampai 100 kali ke berbagai lowongan jenis apapun. "Ini seragam kerjamu, kalau sudah selesai kamu boleh istirahat di kamar pojok sana."

"Terima kasih, tapi sepertinya saya akan pulang ke rumah saya saja Nyonya."

"Loh kamu tidak menginap di sini?"

"Maaf sepertinya saya harus menjaga Ayah saya di rumah sakit malam ini Nyonya."

"Ah begitu rupanya, ya sudah terserah kamu saja."

Lewat pukul sembilan malam, Shisui dan Itachi baru kembali ke rumah. Si sulung Shisui membopong tubuh Itachi yang sempoyongan akibat mabuk setelah minum bersama dengan teman-teman kantornya. "Ah sial kenapa mabok banget sih ah! Bakal gini ceritanya kalo lo kebanyakan minum kan." Keluh Shisui dongkol dengan Itachi yang terkenal bad boy dan badung ini, Tak kuat membawa tubuh Itachi sampai kamar, Shisui malah melempar tubuh lelaki yang kerap menguncir rambut panjangnya itu di sofa ruang tengah.

"Ah capek banget deh!" Shisui merenggangkan setiap otot kaku yang terasa di tubuhnya setelah seharian bekerja ditambah bertanggung jawab atas kekacauan yang dilakukan Itachi di sebuah bar sebelum pria itu terkapar mabuk seperti saat ini. "Kalian baru pulang rupanya." Mikoto melihat kedua putranya yang tengah duduk di sofa.

"Biasa Ma… Itachi…" Shisui menunjuk adiknya sambil hanya menghela nafas. "Dia mabuk lagi ya, ah dasar Itachi… tapi dia tidak melakukan perbuatan buruk kan?" Mikoto menatap tajam pada Shisui, membuat si sulung itu sedikit gugup karena dia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang telah dilakukan saudaranya sebelum dia menjemputnya di bar.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku percaya Itachi bukan laki-laki yang…"

"Ya…ya Mama percaya," Ucap wanita di depan Shisui yang tengah merapikan sesuatu yang sedikit berserakan di meja, "Mama masih bekerja selarut ini?" Shisui membantu Mikoto merapikan buku dan cangkir di meja. "Tidak, ini hanya sebagian yang tersisa," Ujar wanita itu seolah tidak lelah dengan pekerjaan yang sering ia lakukan itu, "Lagipula Mama sudah punya asisten yang membantu pekerjaan rumah hari ini."

"Oh ya, di mana dia? Kenapa dia tidak bantu Mama sekarang?" Celingak-celiguk Shisui mencari sosok asisten baru yang dibicarakan Mamanya, "Dia sudah cukup kelelahan hari ini, jadi Mama menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat saja dulu. Lagipula mungkin dia sedang siap-siap untuk pulang ke rumahnya sekarang."

_Mama sudah punya asisten? Apa mungkin pembantu baru di rumah ini sudah tua makanya dia tidak bisa bekerja secara full ya? _Shisui berpikir dalam hatinya, mencoba membayangkan seperti apa wajah pembantu baru di keluarganya. "Oh ya Shisui, kamu bisa antarkan Sakura ke rumahnya?"

"Sa...Sakura?" Shisui menggerenyit ketika nama asing diucap Mikoto, "Siapa itu Sakura?"

"Dia asisten keluarga kita yang baru itu."

"Oh itu, aku tidak bermaksud menolak tapi Ma… aku cukup lelah seharian ini." Shisui melonggarkan dasi lalu masuk ke kamarnya, Mikoto juga tak bisa memaksa sulung yang sudah seharian menggantikan tugas Fugaku yang masih berada di luar kota.

"Yah...begitu rupanya, sepertinya Mama juga tidak bisa meminta bantuan Itachi karena dia sedang tak sadarkan diri saat ini." Kedua bola mata hitamnya melirik malas Itachi, "Beginilah kalau Papa kalian pergi bersama supir kita, aku jadi bingung dengan siapa Sakura pulang sekarang." Keluh Mikoto frustasi karena tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mengantar Sakura pulang tanpa membuatnya resah.

"Aku pulang!" Sasuke baru kembali dengan wajah lusuh dan rambut yang acak tak beraturan malam itu. "Nah aku punya ide sekarang!" Lampu bohlam mendadak menyala di pikiran seorang Uchiha Mikoto, "Sasuke apa kau lelah?"

"Hn…"

"Jawab yang benar!"

"Tidak."

"Bagus kalau begitu."

"Bagus?"

"Sakura… kemari sebentar!"

"Iya Nyonya!"

Sakura sudah siap pulang setelah mandi usai menyelesaikan berbagai pekerjaan rumah di kediaman Uchiha, "Kamu mau pulang kan?" Tanya Mikoto memastikan, "Iya Nyonya." Singkatnya sambil tersenyum, "Kalau begitu biar Sasuke yang antar kamu pulang ya!"

"Sa...Sasuke?" Sakura menggerenyit lalu melirik pria di depannya yang masih memakai jaket kulit hitam dan membawa helm di tangan kanannya, _tunggu kalau tidak salah jaket dan helm itu… astaga…_

"TIDAAAAKKKK!!!"

Sakura teringat dengan laki-laki yang siang tadi membuat kemejanya kotor dengan cipratan air genangan, "Kamu?" Sasuke mendelik sinis pada gadis yang membuatnya sedikit agak kesal tadi siang. "Kalian sudah saling kenal?"

"Orang itu membuatku kesal siang tadi."

_Kesal? Siapa yang lebih kesal di sini hah? _Inner Sakura mencibir lelaki datar di depannya, "Nyonya saya rasa, saya lebih baik pulang sendiri malam ini." Sakura merasa lebih baik pulang sendiri daripada Sasuke yang mengantarnya dengan rasa tidak ikhlas. "Tidak Sakura, sebagai majikanmu aku berhak untuk mengkhawatirkanmu juga."

"Sasuke tolong Mama ya!" Pinta Mikoto pada putra bungsunya, Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafasnya tidak mungkin juga dia melawan ibunya sendiri kalau sudah begini. "Baiklah… gue tunggu di luar ya!" Si raven yang sinis itu berbalik kembali ke garasi motornya, disusul dengan Sakura yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Nih pake helmnya!" Memang dasar datar dari sananya, saking datarnya Sasuke memberikan helm untuk Sakura dengan cara melemparnya. "Lo kalo ga mau nganter ga usah gini caranya dong!" Kata Sakura tidak terima diperlakukan kasar begini, ya walaupun Sakura menangkap helm yang dilempar Sasuke, rasanya itu bukan cara yang baik untuk memperlakukan manusia walau Sasuke adalah anak dari majikannya sendiri.

"Gue juga gak mau nganter cewek kasar dan cerewet kayak lo kalo buka emak gue yang minta!"

"Gue juga gak maksa ya tuan muda Sasuke!!" Perkataan sinis Sasuke membuat gadis merah muda itu naik darah, "Kalo lo gak ikhlas mendingan gue pulang sendiri!" Sakura melempar balik helm yang tadi dilempar Sasuke padanya, gadis itu memilih pulang sendiri daripada merepotkan batu es macam Sasuke.

_Sok ganteng banget sih si Sasuke itu. _Sambil berjalan, Sakura masih dongkol dengan si bungsu Uchiha yang dingin. _Mentang-mentang cakep sama cewek kasar, dasar es batu! _Lagi-lagi Sakura mengumpati Sasuke gara-gara perlakuan kasarnya. Ini sudah lewat pukul sepuluh dan Sakura masih berdiri di halte menunggu ke datangan bus yang tak pasti kapan datangnya, selarut ini seharusnya dia sudah pulang ke rumah karena pasti ibunya akan khawatir apalagi sang ayah yang sedang sakit pasti akan semakin khawatir dengan putri semata wayangnya yang belum menampakan diri di rumah.

Langit pun semakin gelap, lalu lintas semakin sepi dari keramaian, manik hijau emerland Sakura semakin sayu berteman takut dengan sunyinya malam bagi gadis seperti dia. "Hei cantik… kamu belum pulang?" Sakura mendengar suara misterius di belakangnya. Merasa terusik, ia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan memastikan suara itu hanya khayalannya saja.

"Cewek… sendirian aja nih?" Sakura kembali menoleh ke kiri dan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar melihat laki-laki mesum di sampingnya, "Cewek cantik ga boleh sendirian dong, abang temenin ya!" Bahkan kini lelaki itu mencolek dagu Sakura dengan genit.

_Sial…_

"Yuk ikut kita!" Dua pria bersekongkol itu memaksa tubuh Sakura untuk ikut bersama keduanya, namun gadis itu tak tunduk pada dua lelaki mesum yang mungkin akan jahat padanya, Sakura menampar dan menendang titik vital kedua lelaki itu sebelum akhirnya melarikan diri.

"Anjir sakit!"

"Goblok… masa depan gue anjir!!!" Kedua pria itu tertatih mengejar Sakura meski menahan rasa sakit di bagian vitalnya.

Secepat mungkin Sakura harus berlari sebelum duo mesum menyergapnya kembali, lelah atau tidak itu urusan nanti yang terpenting sekuat mungkin gadis merah muda itu harus bisa menghindari pria bercodet penuh jahitan dan pria berkalung sekte sesat tersebut dengan cepat. Kedua kakinya harus dipaksakan kuat dengan tidak mengucap kata menyerah selama duo mesum itu masih mengejarnya.

Sial, jalan yang dipilih Sakura ternyata buntu. Manik hijau emerland hijaunya kini membelalak seolah ketakutan karena dia sedang terpojok saat ini. Dua pria mesum tadi mendekati gadis itu, menggoda dan meraba tubuhnya. "Manis… kan kita udah bilang jangan kemana-mana, buntu juga kan jalannya?" Satu di antara keduanya membelai dagu dan pipi gadis itu, "Makanya anak cewek ga boleh keluar malem, kita jadi seneng kan."

Pria satunya mulai berani membuka kancing kemeja gadis merah muda tersebut.

"Tolong…"

Suara lemah Sakura hanya bisa pasrah saat ini, tapi ketika tubuh pria berambut abu-abu berusaha mencium paksa gadis itu, ia mendadak jatuh tersungkur seperti ada yang menendangnya ke belakang. "Menganggu saja kalian ini!" Si pria mesum yang satunya juga berhasil dihajarnya, "Wah wah siapa ini, pahlawan kemalaman ya ini!"

_BUUUK_

_PYAAAR_

Pukulan dan pertarungan kecil terjadi di antara pria mesum dan pria yang kini seperinya tengah menyelamatkan Sakura. Wajah tampannya memar dan membiru karena berhasil terkena pukulan, ia pun mengajak kabur Sakura dari dua pria mesum yang mencoba memperkosannya. Bahkan gadis itu tak mampu berkutik setelah tahu seorang yang menyelamatkannya ternyata es batu yang menyebalkan itu, ya Uchiha Sasuke sedang menggenggam tangannya melarikan diri bersama dari bandit mesum.

"Pake helm noh!"

Kali ini Sakura tak bisa menolak jika situasi sedang begini, pertolongan Sasuke memang paling tepat sepertinya untuk saat ini. Mau bagaimana lagi ia harus mau dibonceng di motor sport hitam milik bungsu Uchiha itu. Tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke mengantar 8gadis itu sampai depan rumahnya, sesuai alamat yang diberikan Mikoto sebelum keduanya pergi.

"Turun!" Ujarnya sinis, "Iya tahu!" Kata Sakura ketus ketika turun dan melepaskan helmnya. "Lo kok bisa tau gue di mana sih?" Tanyanya sedikit penasaran akan kemunculan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba.

"Hn…"

"Eh?"

"Bukan urusan lo!"

"Terserah deh, tapi makasih ya udah nolongin gue tadi."

"Gue ga nolongin lo, gue cuma keganggu aja kalo ngebiarin cewek pulang sendiri malem-malem." Ada yang aneh dari datar ini, Sasuke terlihat memalingkan wajahnya dari Sakura. "Napa sih pake ngadep ke belakang gitu, dasar sinting!" Sakura berbalik badan meninggalkannya, tak peduli lagi dengan pahlawan yang masih saja beku dan sinis itu.

"Dasar cewek!" Sasuke menarik bibirnya naik sedikit, masih terlihat sinis namun sedikit lucu dengan senyum singkatnya itu.

**To be Countinued…**

**Cuma iseng aja bikin kek ginian, dulu sempet punya akun dan aku lupa username dan password dari akunku yang lama, jadi cuma coba-coba aja eheheee… **

**Menurut kalian gimana?**

**Lanjut jangan?**

**Review ya!**

**Arigatou...**


	2. 2

**Uchiha's Charming Maid**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kisimoto

Summary: Bagaimana rasanya jadi pembantu di keluarga Uchiha di mana para pangeran tampan mulai terpesona dengan kehadiran kamu? Haruno Sakura dibuat pusing dengan kelakuan mereka, jadi siapa yang akan dia pilih? Shisui, Itachi, atau si misterius Uchiha Sasuke?

* * *

.

.

.

_Kriiinnnggg…._

_Kriiinnngggg…_

Bunyi suara jam beker tepat pada pukul 05.30 pagi, manik hijau cerah milik Sakura terbelalak menyadari dirinya harus segera bergegas menuju kediaman Uchiha, "Astaga aku dalam masalah besar!" Maka terburu-burulah ia berganti pakaian bahkan tak sadar surai merah muda miliknya masih berantakan saat ini.

"Bu aku pergi dulu ya, dah!"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Ibunya, putri tunggal keluarga Haruno itu berlari keluar rumah, "Hei setidaknya kamu sarapan dulu Sakura!" Mebuki ingin mencegat putrinya tapi Sakura sudah terlanjur hilang lebih dahulu, "Ah anak itu selalu saja ck...ck...ck…" Mebuki menggelengkan kepalanya kala sudah mengingat-ingat kelakuan putri semata wayangnya.

Entah dengan kendaraan apa gadis itu bisa sampai dengan cepat di kediaman Uchiha, surai merah mudanya ikut terembus angin ketika ia berlarian sampai akhirnya, "Akh...aw…" dahi lebarnya ***ditendang Sakura* **membentur dahi orang di depannya. "Oi… hati-hati kalau jalan!" Tegur laki-laki berambut pendek di depan Sakura.

Saat mata onyxnya terbuka, ia seakan tak percaya ada gadis cantik bersurai indah di depannya saat ini, "Apa kamu adalah Dewi?" Shisui tak bisa berkedip saat bertemu dengan Sakura, "Maaf tuan, nama saya Sakura bukan Dewi." Ujar gadis itu polos.

"Eoh?"

"Maaf maksudku itu anu…"

"Jadi kamu yang namanya Sakura itu?"

Shisui ternyata salah menduga, Sakura dalam pikirannya adalah wanita paruh baya yang bekerja di rumahnya. Namun ia tak menyangka kalau perempuan dalam pikirannya ternyata gadis cantik dengan surai dan mata yang indah bagai bunga sakura di musim semi. "Perkenalkan namaku Uchiha Shisui, putra pertama dari Uchiha Fugaku sekaligus CEO di perusahaan Uchiha Corps." Shisui menjabat tangan mulus gadis di depannya, "Saya Haruno Sakura, asisten rumah tangga baru di rumah ini. Senang bertemu dengan anda tuan muda Shisui"

"Kamu gak perlu formal begitu di depanku, cukup panggil aku Shisui saja."

"Apa tidak berlebihan?"

"Jelas enggak Sakura, santai saja ketika kamu bertemu denganku."

"Bukan itu maksudnya,"

"Tanganmu terlalu kuat Shisui-san!"

"Eoh?" Shisui melepas jabatan tangan yang lebih terlihat seperti meremas tangan gadis itu sampai Sakura merasa sakit dibuatnya, "Maaf Sakura, aku terlalu gugup." Ujar Shisui kikuk, "Maaf Shisui-san, aku harus segera masuk atau Nyonya Mikoto akan marah padaku nanti." Si gadis merah muda itu meninggalkan Shisui di teras rumah.

"Cantik juga ya…"

Shisui terpesona dengan asisten baru di rumahnya itu, masih dengan senyum tidak jelasnya, lelaki itu menekan kunci mobil lalu masuk ke dalam kuda besi berlogo banteng miliknya.

**xXx**

"Maaf Nyonya aku terlam…"

Awalnya Sakura mengira Mikoto sedang berada di dapur, namun siapa sangka seorang yang memakai apron di sana adalah lelaki bersurai hitam panjang terurai tanpa ikatan. Itachi menngikat kembali rambut panjangnya, adegan ini cukup seksi untuk dilihat. Lalu, mata onyx yang lebih tajam dari kedua saudaranya itu melirik Sakura yang melihat dirinya sedari tadi. _Indah… _Itachi memuji gadis merah muda dalam sanubarinya.

"Apa kau melihatku barusan?"

"Itu…"

"Duduklah! Tunggu di sini dan aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untukmu."

"Eeh… tapi tuan…."

"Kebetulan aku butuh teman agar tidak sarapan sendirian."

Itachi 'memaksa' Sakura duduk di meja makan sementara ia kembali bergelut dengan kompor dan wajan di dapur. "Ini sarapan spesial untukmu nona… eum…" Itachi lupa ia belum tahu nama gadis merah muda itu, "Nona… arum manis." Katanya asal menyebut nama. "Arum manis?" Alis merah mudanya terangkat, pemuda di depannya sudah menyebut asal dirinya dengan sebutan permen kapas warna-warni.

"Oi Itachi… mana sarapan untukku?" Suara menyebalkan itu merusak suasana saja, muka tembok dan wajah datar itu merusak mood Sakura yang baik-baik saja. "Maaf… tapi nona arum manis lebih layak untuk sarapan daripada gunung es kaya lu!" Kata Itachi santai, "Arum manis?" Sasuke langsung men_deathglare_ Sakura, "Kau menggoda pria badung ini?" Tuduh Sasuke seenaknya.

"Apa maksudnya?"

Seperti sambaran petir tatapan Sakura dan Sasuke bertemu, raven beku itu sudah membuatnya kesal di pagi hari. Dasar lelaki aneh, padahal semalam ia baru saja menyelamatkan Sakura, tapi tetap saja es beku itu menyebalkan bagi Haruno Sakura. "Dasar bego, ada cewek cakep malah dimarahin. Buta ya kamu?" Sindir Itachi, baginya kasar pada wanita itu jahat tapi menjebak wanita dalam perangkapnya itu pesonanya, dasar buaya. "Sakura-chan kamu jangan dengarkan adikku yang bodoh ini ya, arum manisku yang imut ini tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan kulkas rusak macam dia!" Itachi menyentil dahi Sasuke.

"Dasar kriput tua!"

"Apa kau bilang tadi hah!"

Gawat, Sasuke baru saja menyebut kalimat paling sensitif di telinga Itachi. Si nomor dua itu paling tidak suka jika seorang mengatakan dirinya keriput. "Ini bukan keriput, ini garis ketampanan yang dianugerahkan Tuhan padaku!" Pembelaan keras dan mutlak dari Itachi.

"Ada apa ini, kenapa kalian sangat berisik di sini?"

Suara tegas dan berat menghentikan adu mulut antara Itachi dan Sasuke, "Papa?" Uchiha Fugaku lebih cepat sampai di rumah daripada perkiraan, "Itachi… Sasuke kenapa kalian tidak bisa menghentikan pertengkaran kalian?" Fugaku sudah cukup lelah dengan ketidakakuran Sasuke dan Itachi sedari lama. "Dan kau rambut merah muda, apa kamu penyebab dari pertengkaran dua lelaki payah ini?"

"Saya minta maaf Tuan Fugaku, tetapi ada kesalahpahaman di sini. Sa...saya hanya asisten rumah tangga baru di rumah ini."

Sakura juga tak mau masuk lingkaran permasalahan antar saudara semacam ini, harusnya bukan begini perlakuan yang dia dapat dari anak majikannya. "Ah ku kira kalian berdua sedang main sinetron rebutan perempuan, ah tidak seru!" Fugaku meninggalkan ruang makan dengan membuat bola mata Itachi, Sasuke, dan Sakura terbelalak hebat dengan tetesan keringat di pelipis. _Apa dia benar-benar pimpinan Uchiha Corps? Aku yakin seharusnya dia tidak lebih konyol dari Ayahku. _Inner Sakura terkejut.

**xXx**

"Oi!" Itachi menghampiri Shisui di ruangan pewaris tahta Uchiha Corps itu. Usia mereka yang hanya terpaut setahun menyebabkan mereka akrab bagai sahabat karib. Berbeda dengan hubungan Itachi dan Sasuke yang bagai air dan minyak yang sukar bersatu, selalu terjadi percekcokan di antara keduanya.

"Selamat siang tuan CEO, lelah dengan pekerjaan?"

"Angin apa yang bikin lo ke sini?"

Shisui mengulum senyumnya, kalau dia benar-benar tersenyum sisi Uchihanya akan hilang, hei kenapa ada ketentuan semacam ini dalam sebuah klan? Tidak perlu dibahas, mau bagaimanapun darah Uchiha harus terlihat keren dan tegas, padahal sifat Shisui tidak seperti itu. "Hei…hei ayolah, meski kita Uchiha tak seharusnya kau sok keren pada saudaramu sendiri Shisui-sama."

Intinya, Itachi mengajak Shisui makan siang bersama seperti biasanya. Namun si kuncir Uchiha ini nampak ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada saudaranya yang lebih tua itu. "Ini kuenya kemanisan bro!" Komentar Shisui pada sepotong kue yang ia telan. "Ini gak lebih manis daripada nona arum manis." Pandangan mata yang tegas milik Itachi terasa kosong karena tengah memikirkan hal lain meski bola mata hitamnya menunjuk secangkir kopi. "Oi… Itachi, are you still drunk?" Tanya Shisui khawatir dengan kalimat ngawur yang keluar dari bibir Itachi.

"Kagaklah, gue sadar sepenuhnya ini."

"Sadar? Lu tadi ngawurkan soal nona arum manis itu?"

"Hahaha…" Itachi tertawa geli, "Gue gak bercanda bro, tadi pagi gue ketemu cewek cakep pake banget." Itachi terpikirkan helaian merah muda milik Sakura, "Rambutnya lucu kayak arum manis." Lanjutnya lagi membayangkan pertemuan pertamanya dengan Haruno Sakura.

"Sinting lu ya?"

"Cewek mana lagi yang bakal lo jebak woy?"

Itachi tak menjawab, hanya seringai misterius nampak di wajahnya. "Wah bahaya ini, awas ya gue ga mau beresin kelakuan gila lo lagi loh!" Ancam Shisui, lelah karena harus bertanggung jawab atas kebadungan Itachi soal perempuan. "Sensi amat bang, tumben-tumbenan lo galak begitu!"

"Emang lo doang yang lagi demen sama cewek?!"

"Nani?"

"Asal lo tau ya, hari ini gue ketemu sama cewek matanya indah banget."

"Uchiha Shisui suka sama cewek?"

"Kirain mau jadi bujang alot gila kerja lu!"

"Sembarangan!"

Shisui menjitak Itachi sembarang karena telah mencelanya, memang pada kenyataannya Shisui akan kikuk di depan gadis. Alasan itulah yang membuatnya jadi jomblo akut sejak lahir, setiap kali kencan buta Uchiha Shisui akan kaku, kikuk, dan menjadi sosok yang payah di depan seorang gadis terutama pada gadis yang dia sukai. Sangat berbeda dengan si cassanova Uchiha Itachi yang sana-sini wanita meleleh dengan rayuan mautnya.

"Eh tapi…"

"Apa?"

Si sulung Uchiha nampak gengsi untuk mengatakan dia butuh bantuan sang cassanova penakluk wanita, Uchiha Itachi. "Sebagai saudara lu mau gak eum…" Shisui ragu mengatakan keinginannya, "Gue tebak, lu pengen tips jitu cara menaklukan gadis ala Uchiha Itachi ya kan?" Ujar Itachi percaya diri.

"Sok tau!"

Dengan semburat merah Shisui memalingkan wajahnya. "Mohon maaf Tuan CEO, wajah kakumu terlalu kentara!" Ledek Itachi sekali lagi membuat Shisui _sweatdrop._ "Terserah, aku mau kembali kerja!" Shisui menyangkal, lalu angkat kaki dari tempatnya berdiri. "Tapi kau janji ya jangan mengatakan ini pada siapapun, Itachi!" Shisui menoleh lagi pada Itachi.

"O iya jelas!"

_Dasar bodoh!_

Itachi mengumpat dalam hati membuatnya terlihat menyeringai lagi.

**xXx**

Langit senja dan secangkir kopi…

Apa ini?

Ini bukan anak indie.

Mari kita ulang,

Langit senja yang berwarna jingga, Sakura dapat pulang lebih awal karena hari ini adalah jadwalnya ke rumah sakit menggantikan ibunya untuk menjaga ayahnya yang masih terbaring dirawat di sana. "Sasuke, tolong antar lagi Sakura pulang ya!" Pinta Mikoto kala melihat bungsunya hanya bermain-main dengan gawai di sofa.

"Hn…"

"Sasuke!"

"Aku lelah Ma!"

"Tsk...aku hampir gila karena melahirkan bongkahan es sepertimu."

"Iya...iya aku akan pergi."

Sasuke meraih jaket baseball warna biru miliknya, "Hei jenong, ayo pulang!" Ia menarik kasar lengan Sakura, membawanya keluar rumah. Gadis merah muda malah menghempas cengkraman Sasuke, rasanya Sasuke hanya bisa membuatnya jengkel terus. Ini berbeda dengan pertemuannya dengan Itachi dan Shisui yang terasa ramah dan baik padanya.

"Gak usah nganter kalo gak ikhlas!" Tegasnya dengan nada tinggi.

"Emak gue yang minta, bukan gue!"

"Ya karna emak lo yang minta gue ga mau!"

"Terus kalo gue yang minta lo mau hah?"

"Hilih najis!!" Cibirnya keras seolah Sasuke adalah makhluk paling arogan dan dingin yang pernah ia temui, ini membuatnya tak segan dan jengkel terus di depan makhluk satu ini.

"Bagus deh, lo emang ganggu gue doang bisanya!"

"Ganggu?"

"Lo yang bikin masalah sama gue duluan, gila!"

"Masalah?"

"Lo yang ngalangin jalan gue jenong!"

"Gue ga bakal ngalangin lo kalo lo gak nyipratin air ke baju gue, pantat ayam!"

"Ga sopan sama majikan!"

"Emak lo yang majikan gue bukan lo!" **_*_sarkas si mbaknya***

"Cih…" Sasuke memutar bola matanya, tatapan angkuh dan dinginnya mengarah pada si gadis merah muda di hadapannya. Selalu saja ada silat lidah di antara keduanya, Sakura yang bergejolak murka dan Sasuke yang dingin dan cuek, bahkan sinis kalau bicara. Selalu saja terjadi adu mulut begini.

"Hoi...hoi mengapa kalian berdua ribut lagi sih?" Itachi melerai keributan sang adik dan gadis yang pagi tadi membuatnya terpesona. "Nona arum manis apa kulkas rusak ini menyakitimu?" Itachi menarik Sakura ke hadapannya.

"Maaf ya, pantat ayam memang susah diajak bicara." Itachi melekukan bibirnya, senyum ramah dan manis ia tunjukkan untuk Sakura, "Dia tidak menyakitimu kan?" Gadis merah muda bergeleng, memastikan ia baik-baik saja.

"Biar aku yang mengantarmu pulang ya!" Itachi menggenggam tangan Sakura lebih baik dari yang Sasuke lakukan sebelumnya, menuntun gadis itu masuk ke mobil berlogo kuda miliknya, setidaknya perlakuannya lebih lembut daripada asal tarik seperti apa yang telah lelaki raven dingin itu lakukan.

"Buaya darat sialan!"

Umpat Sasuke.

**xXx**

* * *

**To Be Countinued…**

_Gimana?_

_Gomen kalo acak-acakan ya temen-temen_

_Next or Skip?_

_Mohon reviewnya ya..._


End file.
